


Mirrors

by 8ball



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, Jake tops, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to see how amazing you look when I fuck you Dirk.”<br/>He whispers it in your ear, eyes still connected to yours in the mirror and you shiver and curl your toes because that voice is radiating want and promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> babys first homestuck smut ////

Dirk tried to stifle a rather large moan working to escape form his lips. Fucking hell Jake was good at giving head, like jesus-

“fuuUUUCCKK!”

Well he _had_ tried. It didn’t really matter, Dave was out of the apartment for the day and he had a ridiculously hot boyfriend giving his dick all the attention of world.

Seriously Jake was absurdly hot when he got into bedroom mode. You’d think a guy that says “Sweet beans in a basket!” as an exclamation of joy every time he finds a god damn penny on the ground would be pretty submissive, an incredibly cute and dorky submissive too, but fuck if Jake wasn’t a totally different person when he wanted you.

And you are so, _so_ fucking glad he wants you because everything he does to your body is amazing. When it had become pretty clear who was going to be doing the fucking you were a bit nervous but god you don’t think you’ve ever cum that much or screamed that loud like just, fuck.

Dave, being the little shit he is, had thrown you a gag ball the next day and asked if you needed a matching collar. You had threatened to tell John where his ticklish spots were and he smartly absconded the fuck out. 

But Dave wasn’t here right now, and honestly you were too stimulated at this point to give a shit about volume level. You made one last attempt at covering your mouth before feeling a large hand grab your wrist at the same time you felt all that perfect warmth of his mouth leave your cock. You really wanted to scream out of frustration rather than pleasure.

“Look at me, and don’t you dare conceal your voice anymore Strider.”

Again you were amazed at how well the dom role fit Jake. You knew he could get serious when it came to fighting and some shit but right now the look he was giving you was beyond intimidating in the hottest way possible. Like he was going to devour your entire being, roam under your skin and control you, destroy you with those eyes and lips.

You groan but keep eye contact as he proceeds to go back to lavishing your dick, teasing you all over again. You squirm openly, not yet ready to verbally beg. When he finally starts taking you in his mouth your own lips forms a wide “o” as you gasp and pant. You keep getting louder, really moaning when he brings a hand up to finally start fingering you open.

“G-od Jake!” you shudder violently as he moved one finger in you, and your not even sure when he grabbed the lube but fuck if you’re complaining because you have zero problem with Jake taking over ever single thing right now.

“Dirk. Watch.”

You hadn’t even realized you had squeezed your eyes shut until his mouth stopped working you. You focus back in on him, trying to convey that fuck you need him back on your dick you need him you need him everywhere you need him right the fuck now but you don’t want to say it all out loud.

He’s adding another finger and your mouth forms noises you’d be embarrassed to let anyone else hear. You’re trying to keep eye contact, but the more he slides his fingers in you, the more he sucks, the harder it is to actually focus on anything.

When he stops completely with everything you give a long whine and an involuntary “Please!” which indicated that yes you have reached the point of verbally begging but damn you were close and you know he was going to fuck you anyways so if you came once no big deal right?

“Sorry Strider, its just…as much as I love it when you scream my name, I absolutely adore the way you look when you’re ravaged like that.”

You humor him, still letting a string of silent pleases form on your lips before he stops you with one of his hard, burning kisses. It forces you on your back as he moves to loom over you, biting your lip and flicking his tongue as you moan into his kiss. It is _his_ kiss after all, his own movements and specific actions that make the kiss completely his and not yours, because he is working his way inside you and you know he loves tasting you once he’s there, working his mouth almost harshly against yours as he bites and sucks and licks.

When he pulls away you follow, like always, before he presses a hand not on your chest to keep you down, but under your back.

And lifts you up completely.

“Jake hey the bed was right there fuck please I need you like right fucking now ple-

“I told you, I want to see you more, and I want you to see what I see. Specifically, I want you to know exactly what you look like when I fuck you so perfectly you make all those wonderful sounds.”

You don’t get it until you’re across your room, staring at yourself in his arms through your huge ass floor length mirror. You take in your boyfriends muscles wrapped around you and his bobbing dick swollen and probably painfully hard by now. When you catch his face you see his eyes fixed on you, and he gives you one of his devilish smiles, the slight squint of his eyes making them gleam even more.

You love that look mainly for the reason that it means you’re finally going to get laid really soon, and also because it means Jake is about to fuck you with all his enthusiasm and just hell yes to all of that.

“I want you to see how amazing you look when I fuck you Dirk.”

He whispers it in your ear, eyes still connected to yours in the mirror and you shiver and curl your toes because that voice is radiating want and promises.

And his words sink in and oh, that’s what he meant

He wants a better view of you and hey you’re not going to argue (not that you could when you’re this hard) because you’re damn good looking and if he wants to see more of you and you’re going to see more of you no ones loosing.

He sets you down in his normal Jake way, gently with his hands tenderly stroking your spine and hips. He kisses your neck in a more hungry manner, leaving a few marks that you’ll show the world as a sign that yes you just had fucking awesome sex and everyone can suck it.

Normal-Jake moves into full bedroom-Jake as he tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls, getting a loud moan out of you. He’s still attacking your neck but now his other hand is working its way back to your opening and you keep yourself in enough check to not wiggle your ass like a puppy.

He gets two fingers in you again, this time moving faster and deeper, just grazing your prostate on purpose to build you up for the third time. You wine and moan, small murmurs of his name and little pleas. He adds the third finger and you hiss at the stretch, even with all the lube he provided it’s always an adjustment when he really works you open. You don’t know if you should admit it but you really enjoy the burn when he stretches you, maybe because you know he would never actually purposefully hurt you, or because you know what happens next is a very, very good thing.

“Jake, plea-AH!” He’s hitting you at the perfect spot, sending waves of pleasant heat all over your body. Your hair is still pulled back and you arch even further, his breathe so hot on your neck, and then right on the shell of your ear.

“Eyes open. Wouldn’t want you to miss the show now.”

It’s just a whisper, but its also a command and a question at the same time. He knows if you want to stop you’ll say stop, just like you know he’ll stop if you ask. But you don’t ask him to stop, instead you open your eyes and find your cheek already pressed against the glass, your reflection flushed and panting and Jake holds you with his body and eyes. You know he likes what he sees considering how his dick jumps in the reflection.

“Fuck me, please fuck me Jake.”

He’d been languidly using his fingers to brush against your sweet spot, and in a brief moment they’re gone and you’re watching him slick up his cock, his breath stuttering as he strokes himself. You’re watching him in the mirror, a sight you usually don’t get to see and god you feel like you understand his motive behind the mirror thing now. Having these views of Jake add an entirely new level of desire, the way he squeezed his eye lids closed for just a moment as he strokes himself and then opens them back up to look at you again. Watching him pant and shiver with stimulation and hunger. You groan, way too turned on to just be kneeling there while he puts on a small show for you. You need him to fuck you damnit.

“Jake, god, please-

He grabs your hips and lines himself up before pressing in so slowly you are going to punch him. You don’t push back like you want to because you know he’s enjoying this and you also know he’s actually trying to be cautious with you despite the fact that he’s about to fuck you into the mirror in a minute. As torturous as his slow movements are, it reminds you that Jake is always still taking precautions with you, making sure you’re ok, holding you steady through it all.

That and he’s an asshole that likes to see you squirm and beg, but you’re clearly not above doing those things by now.

“Ja-ake…” you moan, closing your eyes against the mirror, the glass fogging around your mouth as you pant out his name, short and breathless.

He must have run out of patience too because he’s almost all the way in and he goes ahead and drives himself completely inside of you.

“Aa-aahhh yes!” you hiss at sensation, your walls still stretching around him, the feeling of finally being filled up making you squeeze your eyes tightly. You wish he would just start moving already, you thought you had told him a thousand times you like it best when he gets straight to the actual fucking since you enjoy the feeling of being stretched while he moves. So maybe there’s a reason you like it rough, aint no shame in that. Course it could be a lot easier if he would fucking _move_.

“Jake, please, fuck, move already god damnit please.”

He’s still not moving the bastard.

You open your eyes as best you can with one cheek pressed up against the cool glass to see him panting, watching you, but not doing anything. When he meets your eye he smirks.

“Eyes open Strider, I told you I want you to watch.”

“Wha-OH _FUCK_!”

He pulls out and slams in so fast you loose your breath completely, shaking from the first impact and the sensations rolling through your spine. He takes your hair again harshly, pulling your face back so he can lean forward enough to bite down on your lips. You moan helplessly and he continues to slam back in over and over, and you do your best to meet his thrusts, your knees still holding you up for the most part.

“Now keep those eyes open, or I wont let you come.” He breathes his words into your skin, his lips dragging over your neck, down your shoulder, along your spine even as he continues to thrust into you. It’s hard, but you keep your eyes open, watching as he fucks you, which luckily isn’t too painful on your neck since the mirrors right there. Watching his movements as you feel them leaves you panting hard, voice rising with each moan and thrust, his name beginning to spill into the noises you make. The way he pulls on your hair sends double the amount of shivers down your spine and you almost sob when he stops, until you watch his other hand move to your hip, getting a better hold of you and allowing him to increase the speed and deepness every time he slams into you.

He starts hitting your prostate dead on and you _scream_. You blink rapidly to make sure you keep your eyes actually open, fighting the usual tendency to let the feeling overpower you, instead looking right back into his eyes and letting them burn into you. You can see it on his face that he’s starting to loose control, his brown furrowed in concentration and lip swollen under his teeth as he bites down, keeping all his own beautiful sounds from you. You always assumed he would be so loud in bed, the way his voice naturally booms when he speaks, but then again you had always been a rather quiet person, it just took Jakes dick to suddenly turn you into a screamer.

You move a hand from the floor where it was curled in a fist, helping to keep you upright, to the mirror, separating our head from the glass because at this point if you just relax you might get a concussion. You also use your hand to help push you back into him, making the contact he gives your prostate even harder, causing you to almost fall on your face.

“JA-AKE!”

You yell out his name over and over, and you know he’s close because he grabs your cock, pumping you quickly with every thrust. You watch him move his hand on your member while you feel it, the dark skin overtop your flushed head as it leaks pre onto his knuckles. You moan loudly, mouth wide open as your breath comes shorter and shorter. You move your eyes to his face and watch as his movement stutters when he looks right at you again. You can hear the ragged moan he tries to hold back and you can tell he’s gone even before he comes. He throws his entire body back, his spine arching and head rolling back on his shoulders. His fingers bruise into your hips and you hear your name in the air. He continues to pump you but the image of him throwing his body as he orgasms send you over the edge, his hips pushed just right, his dick still twitching right against your sweet spot as you cry out a jumble of curses and sounds entwines with his name.

He leans forward after a while as you blink to recovery your vision. You feel like you blacked out, and everything seems fuzzy. You can see your cum dripping down the mirror, and one of Jake’s hands moves to your cheek, tracing down to your shoulder blade lazily. You register that you collapsed on your arms, and that now the cheek Jake wasn’t caressing is resting on the ground. You’re still watching him in the mirror, and he has his eyes on you too. He pulls out of you, his cum dripping down your leg and you don’t care because Jake always ends up cleaning you afterwards. His other hand, not preoccupied with touching you moves to his mouth, and you notice your cum is drying on his fingers. He licks it off slowly, sucking at his fingers and you groan as your over stimulated dick jumps. He smiles at you when he finishes, licking his lips. His eyes are hazy, just like yours when you catch your reflection. Screw Jake and his perfect complexion, your entire body is flushed and your hair is an absolute mess.

Jake uses both his hands to help turn you over so he can situate himself all but on top of you, careful that your lower body isn’t touching too much considering how sensitive you both are. He kisses you slow and soft, not moving past your lips and not using any teeth, just kissing you gently over and over. You thread you fingers through his hair and hold him there as one of his hands moves to cup your cheek. You could fall asleep on the floor but you’re starting to get sold against it, despite Jake’s body heat. He notices you little shivers and leans back, taking you with him, never breaking the kiss.

“Alright there Strider?” he murmurs into your lips. And just like that you realize he’s back to being the over polite goofball made of sweet touches and sappy comments (and occasionally total stupidity). You can almost feel the switch in him as the doming-sex-god-like-orgasm-inducing creature moves back within him, gone until you bring him back out again.

You wrap your arms around his neck, leaning into him as you start kissing his neck.

“Shower.” You mutter back, not actually too willing to unlatch yourself but still in need of a wash.

He moves his hands up and down your back, holding you against him as you continue planting sloppy little kisses on his shoulder. You know he would prefer to carry you to the bed and cuddle until you both pass out, but you cant fall asleep feeling gross, and he respects that, even if you know it annoys him a bit.

You gradually pull away enough to stand, still leaning on him. You tug him out of your room (thank fuck no ones home) and into the bathroom where he turn the shower on hot, already familiar with the drill. You grab his ass and he squeaks, making you smile as he blushes at you over his shoulder. He turns around to pull you in close again for more sugar sweet kisses before you drag him into the hot spray.

 

~

 

You never really understood why Dirk needed to take a shower every friggin time before he went or bed or why he needed them to be so ridiculously hot but he enjoys them, so you enjoy watching him as he rubs soap on your chest. He wont let you condition his hair, but you’re allowed to shampoo it, so he works on your shoulders while you move through his hair, massaging his scalp and earning a pleased hum from him. You tilt his chin back to let the water run over his head, fascinated by the way he moves on command with your slightest touch, his movements always so languid and at ease after your physical activities. Sometimes you worry if you went too far with him when it came to sexual endeavors, but he always managed to guide you into the process and then it just became so natural, and Dirk always told you (non-verbally mostly) that you were very much encouraged to continue as you were.

As pleasing as your activities are, you honestly don’t think you could live without the smaller moments after, when he holds you like he really wants to because he doesn’t care at that point, and when his hands move over you just because he wants to, and when you can pull him into you and kiss and he completely gives in so easily. He restrains himself most of the time, and you think it has a lot to do with living alone for so long, still not being used to intimacy. You had once had a grandmother, you had learned what it was like to feel someone else’s love and kindness, how it felt to be hugged and cared for. For Dirk, he never knew what there was to miss, and then he started easing into your touches and initiating kisses and sometimes more.

He hums as your fingers brush along his collar bone, the soap falling down his shoulders and winding their way down his sharp angles, dripping down his stomach and-

You blush and look back up at his shoulder, peaking at him to make sure he didn’t catch you. He seems quite busy with your arm, rubbing gentle little circles on your skin. You’re glad he isn’t looking at your face, he teases you terribly when he noticed how flustered you can get despite being with him so intimately so often. You cant help it sometimes though, there are just moments that feel so private, like you’re watching him through a window and he doesn’t know you’re there. You would never tell him because he would promptly point out that not only is he making physical contact with you but you, yourself, are also completely bare.

You turn him around so you can wash his back. You always massage his shoulders a little, happy to hear his little sighs of contentment and the way he lets his head drop a bit. You also turn him around so you can help clean up the area between his legs, with the bonus that he doesn’t see you turning so crimson your ears even burn. You swear you’ll get over it at some point before he really makes a jab at you so being so ludicrously embarrassed over nothing.

You kneel down and begin lathering up your hands, moving them along the back of his thighs. You can hear the small intake of breath from him as you slide up further, using your hands to wash his lower regions. You bite your lip as you move to his posterior, blushing even more furiously when you wash away your own seed from him because _gosh you were just inside him and you both had done things_ and now you’re thinking about it again and you feel like you’re face is just simply on fire-

“Jake? You ok?” 

Oh, oh fiddle shit damn he’s looking at you and he can clearly see you blushing up a storm. You look down, giving a small nod, praying he doesn’t-

“You’re ridiculous sometimes, you know that right?” and then he’s smiling at you as he pulls you up, kissing your nose, forehead, cheek, and just brushing his lips against yours, his small smile still there.

“I’m so sorry I-

“I love you. So much.”

And then he laughs, his voice deep and quiet, a laugh that’s rusty from so little use. He laughs as he watches you turn from crimson to downright tomato level red, and he laughs when you burry your face in his neck. He laughs when you tell him to shut up even though he can clearly feel your smile against his skin.

He tells you you’re perfect and the biggest dork in the universe and sexy as hell and you keep blushing and he chuckles when you whine and try to curl into his body and hide in mortification.

He starts scrubbing your hair under the hot water, whispering downright filthy things into your ear and making you so flushed you’re face could probably melt his skin.

He moves back a bit and you try to keep your face hidden but he takes your chin and tilts it up so your foreheads clank together. He kisses you, long and sinfully, and you lean into him just as much as he leans into you.

 

You whisper how much you love him and adore him, and it feels like a secret when you say it quietly enough. When he says it back it’s just as quietly and he could be mocking you but you don’t think he is, and it sounds like its both your secret now. And when he kisses you again those words are sealed and you feel wonderful and awkward and embarrassed and extremely happy.


End file.
